ECW Tournaments
The following is a list of Tournaments in Extreme CAW Wrestling. ECW Championship Tournament (2007) The 2007 ECW Championship Tournament was a tournament to decide the inaugural ECW Champion. The finals took place at December to Dismember in a Steel Cage Match. Matches Round 1 * Chad def Shant * Tank def Eric Samoyd * Tyrant def Devin Foolhardy * Papu Papu def Adam Pulp Semi Finals * Tank def Chad * Papu Papu def Tyrant Finals * Tank def Papu Papu in a Steel Cage Match Gallery ECW_Championship_Tournament_2007_Round_1.png|ROUND 1 ECW_Championship_Tournament_2007_Semi_Finals.png|SEMI-FINALS ECW_Championship_Tournament_2007_Finals.png|FINALS Tank_2007.png|WINNER Beat the Clock Sprint (2008) After Tyrant won the ECW Championship at Survivor Series, a Beat the Clock Sprint was announced to decide the number one contender. The finals took place at The Great American Bash in a Hell in a Cell Match. Matches * Sermon Bundy def Papu Papu - 6:46 * Devin Foolhardy def Piss - 5:27 * Brent def JBL - 3:18 * TGO vs Antonio the Awesome ended in a time limit draw Gallery Beat_the_Clock_Sprint_2007.png|BRACKET Brent_2008.png|WINNER YouTube Championship Triple Threat Tournament (2010) In 2010, TGO had to vacate the ECW YouTube Championship after he was injured after being run over by a car. A 9-man tournament was announced with 3 triple threat matches over 3 weeks with the winners competing in a triple threat match at Royal Rumble to decide the new champion. The finals never happened as ECW went out of business before the first round ended. Matches * Devin Foolhardy def Orion & Fujimoko * Nanook of the North def Sermon Bundy & Gas-O * Chad vs ??? vs ??? (Match never happened) ECW Championship Tournament (2015) ECW returned to YouTube in 2015 and all the titles were vacated. An 8 man tournament was made to decide the new ECW Champion. The finals occurred at Night of Champions. Matches Round 1 * Colossus def Chad * Shant def Eric Samoyd via Countout * Tyrant def Devin Foolhardy * Brent def Papu Papu Semi Finals * Colossus def Shant * Tyrant def Brent via Disqualification Finals * Colossus def Tyrant Gallery ECW_Championship_Tournament_2015_Round_1.png|ROUND 1 ECW_Championship_Tournament_2015_Semi_Finals.png|SEMI-FINALS ECW_Championship_Tournament_2015_Finals.png|FINALS Colossus_2k14_1.png|WINNER D-League Championship Tournament (2016) On ECW D-League Episode 4, Mick McMichaels announced a 16-Man Tournament to decide the inaugural ECW D-League Champion. The 2 finalists were also allowed into the inaugural Royal Rumble match, however, both finalists were attacked backstage and couldn't compete in the Rumble match. The finals took place at Royal Rumble. Matches Round 1 * Sylvio Salvatore (W/Mickey Willis) def Igor Ivanov * Aurelius def Rory Macreery via Submission * Mysterius def Junior Tunkin * William Williams def Mikk Jervakis * RJ Drake def Cobra * Cardinal Sin def Serpiente * Silas Moore def Jared Tunkin * The Thunder def Brooklyn Bulldozer Quarter Finals * The Thunder def Mysterius * Sylvio Salvatore (W/Mickey Willis) def RJ Drake * Cardinal Sin def William Williams * Silas Moore def Aurelius Semi Finals * Silas Moore def Sylvio Salvatore (W/Mickey Willis) * Cardinal Sin def The Thunder Finals * Cardinal Sin def Silas Moore Gallery D-League_Championship_Tournament_2016_Round_1.png|ROUND 1 D-League_Championship_Tournament_2016_Quarter_Finals.png|QUARTER FINALS D-League_Championship_Tournament_2016_Semi_Finals.png|SEMI-FINALS D-League_Championship_Tournament_2016_Finals.png|FINALS Cardinal_Sin_2k14.png|WINNER